Kickin' It: The Hated Karate King
by KickAndRoganForever
Summary: Meet Jack and Kim. When they first met, they had TOTAL feelings for each other. Will those feelings go down the drain when Jack seems to be a total jerk, after becoming a world famous Karate King? Find out here : BTW I am sorry if some of these chapters are short, I've been getting a lot of homework lately.
1. I Wish I Never Met You

**Hey there, my names Kim. I'm a 1st degree black belt and trust me... I am a GREAT dancer.**

**And I'm Jack. I'm a 2nd degree black belt, and trust ME, she is a TERRIBLE dancer. Anyways this is our story of how we met.**

**Jack's POV (The beginning is from the 1st episode but then it's my entire mind.)**

I walked into the cafeteria, I got to say, it looks terrible. But just to be nice I pretend I like it.

Me: Hey, I'm new here, what do you recommend?

Lunch Lady: Nothing! I don't know what half this stuff is!

I shrug and take a bowl of... um, gunk. When I turn around the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walks in. I try to play cool until she drops her apple. I caught it with my foot and through it into the air catching it.

?: Hey that was kind of cool, my names Kim.

Me: I'm Jack. Well I'm going to go eat... This. .

Kim: Okay then. Maybe we'll see each other again.

Me: Yeah maybe. _(Walks away)_

**Kim's POV**

When I walked in I saw the cutest boy ever. I play cool, catching my apple in the air, when I accidently drop it. Great Kim, just great, I see the cutest boy in our school and I drop my apple. But then right there, he caught it with his foot, catching it in the air. Cute!

Me: Hey that was kind of cool, my names Kim.

Jack: I'm Jack. Well I'm going to go eat... This. .

Me: Okay then. Maybe we'll see each other again.

Jack: Yeah maybe. _(Walks away)_

I walk over to my table, but the_ s_econd I walk away, I see Jack standing near the Black Dragons, and being in their dojo, I knew there would be trouble. But just as Frank was about to punch Jack, I see him catch his fist and then they fighting. Awesome!

_**1 and a half years later. (I know I skipped a lot!)**_

**Kim's POV**

Ugh! That JerkFace! He totally kicked that girl who just wanted an autograph out the window! He turned into such a.. Such a.. Mr. Kicky Her out the Window dude! Yeah I know it's a bad name. But I am so frustrated! The guy I met a year ago is not that guy out there. Thank God I have Milton to cheer me up.

When I walk into the school with Grace everyone stares at us because we were arguing so loud about HIM.

Me and Grace arguing: NO he isn't! YES he is! URGH!

But the second I turn around, I scream. Because HE is coming to our school to perform. Yippee.


	2. I Hate You

_**SHORT ONE**_

**Kim's POV**

When I walked down the hallway, I saw my boyfriend. "Hey Milton!" I called for him, he turned around and smiled. "Hey Kim," he then looked at me concerned "are you okay?" I just stared at him as if he were crazy. "Am I okay?! Of course not. Jack is coming..." It looked like I was about to kill somebody, so Milton stepped a little bit back knowing when I'm in a bad mood, beware. "Milton, its okay I won't hurt you." He then stepped forward back to where he was. "It's just I thought he would never come HERE on his tour." He stared at me as if he was surprised. "Really? Because when he left he said his first stop on his first tour would be here." Milton said, being the smartest kid I know. "Yeah well I thought he was lying."

**Jack's POV**

I am so going to be hated... And it turned out it was the other way around. When I walked in the gym, I saw Milton and Kim kissing in a corner. Yeah that's right. MILTON and KIM. Worst day in my life. As they 'broke free' from their kiss the noticed me, scoffed and walked away. Yeah it was actually the right way. I was hated by my ex-best friends. Especially Kim, how do I know? Oh yeah, she kicked me in the gut before walking away. Soo painful! Anyway I should get going to the stage, I am expected in 5 minutes.

**No one's POV**

As Jack walked up on stage the whole gym was filled with both cheering and booing. Jack stared at Kim and Milton who were hugging on the bleachers, and of course he got jealous. But other people were watching him so he decided to let it go and let them enjoy his karate.

**Kim's POV**

After Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop was done his "act" he walked off stage as if his girlfriend got ran over by a taco truck. Sad, depressed and trying to hide his stupid sad and depressed feelings. YES! He was sad. He deserved it after lying right to our faces. Anyways I should expect trouble, because he was walking over to me and Milton. "What the heck!" He seemed mad. "What do you want Jack?" I said in an angry voice. "Why were you and Milton kissing, and why did you kick me in the gut!" I glared at him because of my hatred. "We were kissing because Milton's my boyfriend! And second of all, I KICKED YOU IN THE GUT BECAUSE YOUR A JERK!" I said, trying to keep tears from falling from my eyes. Of course I kicked him. He lied to all of us. Especially me! He never lied to me before his big deal manager said he was destined for karate greatness. What an obnoxious jerk! He didn't say anything after I mentioned Milton. "Well?! Are you gonna just stand there like an idiot or are you gonna talk?" I said furiously. He just stood there. "Let's go Milton." And with that, we left.


	3. Confessing

**Jack's POV**

What?! Kim and MILTON were dating?! I mean seriously. It's MILTON. Ugh. I was so tied up in my thoughts, before I could say anything, they left. Oh God what have I done! Just accepting that deal probably broke Kim's heart because we liked each oth- NO JACK NO! I DO NOT LIKE KIM! She's my best friend! I don't like her... I think... When I was just about to leave, I got stopped by the most ugliest girl I have ever seen.

Me: Hello?

Donna T.: Hey Jack!

She said that in a flirty voice. PUKE MUCH!

Me: Go away Donna. I don't want to talk to anybody like you.

Donna: What's that supposed to mean Jackie-Wackie?

Okay I got to admit that stupid nickname fit me, since I was a karate dude and "wackie" could have something to do with hitting people's heads off. Kidding. I only kick dummies heads off. Well training dummies not the real ones like Jerry or my girlfriend. But just as I was thinking she just HAD to do it and KISS me! She tip-toed up to my head and freaking kissed me! Not thinking I slapped her. VERY BAD CHOICE! The press took a picture of me slapping Donna. Great now Kim will defiantly hate me! I know her as her ex-best friend and she hates people who hurt each other. You know other than in Martial Arts...

**Kim's POV**  
Just as I left, I saw Jack kissing Donna! KISSING... And with HER. I started to cry and Milton comforted me. As my FRIEND, I loved Milton. But he only wanted to be my boyfriend to help me get through Jack. And I guess we started to have feelings for each other last month. So he is now my OFFICIAL boyfriend! Why can't I feel happy about this... Oh yeah, my first actual love was KISSING my arch enemy! I walked out of Milton's arm saying I had to go to the washroom. To cry my freaking eyes out. But luckily my friend, Lindsay walked in and saw me crying in a corner.

Lindsay: Kim! Are you okay?

She had a lot of concerns for me ever since Jack left. We became very good friends after a week or so.

Me: _(Sarcasm)_ Yes Lindsay. I'm defiantly okay. Why would I be crying my eyes out in a washroom...

The last sentence made my voice crack.

Lindsay: Kim, I know you and you don't cry. Especially against a dirty washroom wall and a washroom stall. Oh yeah and that piece of toilet paper right there, gross!

I looked aside to where she was pointing at. I immediately stood up noticing the wet... YELLOW ... toilet paper on the floor.

Me: Thanks for helping Lindsay. I never knew you could be such a great friend. I said smiling.

Yeah for the first time ever since Jack left, I smiled and meant it. So we walked out of this... Nastiness they call a school washroom. I smiled as we walked out and than my smile faded. Jack was standing with Milton talking. Then they "bro hugged"? I don't know they shook hands and hugged.** (sorry no good explanation of that "bro hug"**) And when me and Lindsay walk closer to them, Jack notices me, and I notice him noticing me. My eyes grew huge and before I knew it I was dragging Lindsay back to my locker.

**Jack's POV**

After I notice her, and she notices that I noticed her, she walked away with Lindsay. Wait a minute, LINDSAY is KIM'S friend? Wow I missed A LOT. I can see that they are arguing about something. So I look back at Milton and he makes a motion as if to go closer. So we creep around the corner and listen to their conversation.

Kim: Ugh I can't take it anymore! I have to do something about that ratbag! I make a disgusted face as she says that, knowing she meant me.

Lindsay: But you have to tell him and break up with Milton!

Kim: No! Milton and I may have started out with no feelings for each other, but ever since last month's date we had feelings for each other! Okay, look just because he was my first crush, doesn't mean he was my last.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Shout Outs! (Not many!)**

**KarynitaAusllyAndKick**

**Guest**

**Readernotawriter01**

**Alleykat12**

**12xlove9**

**KrisKat**

**Thank you guys for liking, commenting, and following! I do shout outs every 4 chapters.**

**What happened last time...**

** Kim: Okay, look just because he was my first crush doesn't mean he was my last.**

**Now... Kim's POV**

And with that I just stormed away. But I noticed something. Before I left the hallway, I backed up to Lindsay, turned around and shouted their names. "Milton! Jack! What were you doing eavesdropping on us?!" They just stared at us back to each other, looking for an answer.

"Well... You see we just wanted to see what you two were... um... Talking about? H-eh h-eh?" Jack was just stammering. Both Lindsay and I were looking for a PROPER explanation. We just looked at them, with one brow raised telling them to spill. "Okay fine, when Jack and I were fighting we noticed you two walked away. So we wanted to see what happened. And Kim?" Milton finally said. "What?"

I said worrying they heard the whole conversation. But Milton took my arm walked away far enough so they wouldn't hear. "I know Jack was your first crush Kim." He stared at me like I just got ran over. "Um... You heard our conversation didn't you." "Yes Kim. And it's okay if you break up with me. We were great friends. And besides this boyfriend/girlfriend thing wasn't working out. Okay?" I smiled at him. "This is why we are great friends." I hugged him and walked over to Lindsay and Jack.

"So what did you talk about?" Lindsay and Jack said at the same time. "Milton and I broke up." I said smiling. "And you're happy?" Said Jack with the most confused face in the world.

"Yes idiot. He told me to go get my first crush, because he knows he likes me back." I try to make it look as if I'm not talking about Jack, so I say the biggest mistake in my life. "Come on Lindsay let's go find Brody!" I say smiling as I drag Lindsay away.

**Lindsay's short POV**

She dragged me away. SHE DRAGGED ME AWAY! It's not that I'm mad; it's that I am totally shocked! When we were arguing I thought she meant Jack. I could see Jack walk around the corner, shaking his head.

**Jack's short POV**

BRODY?! I mean seriously it had to be BRODY! I was shaking my head turning the corner. I am such an idiot. I mean I thought Kim liked me! I guess I was way off.** (P.S. In this chapter, Jack is an idiot about love. Than again, he is going to be an idiot about love in most of these chapters.)**

**Kim's POV (Sorry about so much Kim!)**  
I just embarrassed myself. I put Lindsay back to her feet. "YOU- JACK- BUT- BRODY- FIRST CRUSH- WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Lindsay asked...

Totally calm much. "Shh! Everyone is looking at you." I saw Lindsay look around to see all the eyes. "Hey! Go look at someone else!" She yelled.

"Bringing more attention to yourself..." I said as I was forcing myself to smile before shoving her into the girls washroom. "STOP YELLING IN THE HALLWAY!" I whispered/screamed at her.

"Fine. But I thought we were talking about Jack not Brody." She stared at me as if I killed someone; in awe. "We were. But I just don't want Jack to know about my feelings! Please don't tell him!" I begged before my eyes widened to hear a voice. "She doesn't have to."


	5. Mistakes and Injury

**Recap**

"Fine. But I thought we were talking about Jack not Brody." She stared at me as if I killed someone; in awe. "We were. But I just don't want Jack to know about my feelings! Please don't tell him!" I begged before my eyes widened to hear a voice. "She doesn't have to."

**End of Recap, Kim's POV**

Oh no. It was HIS voice! I try to come up with an excuse.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why are you in the girl's room?" Of course his eyes widened.

"Uh- I-I-I-Um- You- Feelings- Brody..." I stared at his amazing eyes... SHUSH CONCIENCE I AM TRYING TO CONFRONT HIM!

"Exactly." I said crossing my arms. "Okay fine. But I came in here because I saw you drag Lindsay in here."

After that little embarrassing moment, he took my wrist and dragged me out the room. People were staring at him because they saw him drag me out of the girls room. Lindsay stayed inside the girls room knowing that if she went out she would eventually eavesdrop.

"OKAY SO WHAT IF HE WENT IN THERE, PRETTY SURE YOU ALL DID TOO AT SOME POINT!" I basically yelled at the crowd. That made em' shut up.

"Anyways, what do you want Jack?" I asked.

"Well I want to know if..." he stopped. "Lindsay was free?! I want to take her to prom...?" He sounded unsure, but it still made me feel broken inside.

"Uh... Um... Yeah she doesn't have a date yet so she would love to go with," I paused. "you." He smiled.

**Jack's POV**

When she said 'you' I tried to fake a smile. She looked shocked but went back into the washroom for a couple of seconds. After about 10 seconds, I heard a very loud scream. Not from Kim. But from Lindsay.

"WHAT!" I heard her say. She said something after that but she kinda whispered it. Kim walked out, and following her was Lindsay. Bad choice to just stand there.

Lindsay kicked me in the special area after screaming "You jerk! You made Kim basically DIE!"

Ouch much! Anyways Kim probably hates me now.. I really don't blame her. Wait... Did I say I wanted to go to the prom with Lindsay? AW CRAP THE PROM IS TOMORROW! –Sigh- whatever, Kim probably already has a date. Knowing she has a beautiful complexion. **(Yes I know it's cheesy but I just finished watching Lion King! –NG)** But I shook my head trying to get the thought out and I than limped away, holding myself because of the pain Lindsay whipped out on me.

**Lindsay's POV**  
After a few minutes Kim walked back into the washroom. She looked so shocked and sad! What ever that jerk did he is going to pay...

"Hey Lindsay..." Kim looked very sad now "Jack wants to go to the..." she was trying to hold back tears I can tell. "Prom with you..."

She ended up quietly sobbing on the ground.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I then whisper-yelled "But he- you- doesn't he- when did- That jerk is going to PAY for what he did to you! I thought he liked YOU!" I said concerning for my friend.

"It doesn't matter Lindsay. He is leaving in a month anyway. It would be a waste of my time to think about a relationship with Jack." She ran out of the room sobbing. I followed her, but seeing Jack at the door look at Kim crying into her friend, I said out of total RAGE,

"You jerk! You made Kim basically DIE!" I than sacked him and walked away!** (Yes I know this chapter isn't very Rated K like, but I didn't use the actual words... right? –NG)** I turned my head while I walked away to see Jack very... Shocked. Suspicous..

**Kim's POV (short!)**

I can't believe it. I actually thought Jack liked me! I'm such a dumb blonde.** (No offence blondes out there. –NG)** I was crying into Eddie's shoulder.

"Come on Kim! I'm sure he didn't mean it! He probably was gonna ask you, but got... um... cowardly and made up an excuse!" he looked VERY unsure.

Of course this made me cry even more. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I think it's Jack. I straighten myself up and turn around.

"Jack I don't car- Oh Lindsay." This just got very awkward. "Look Kim there is no way I am going to the Prom with Jack! I know you like him, than again the whole schools suspects it. But still! I know you like Jack and I would never do that to you. Maybe I would before we became friends but that was the old me! You changed my ways, and I don't want you to be miserable."

Lindsay looked like she was telling the truth. I managed to gasp out a thank you before walking to my next class. I heard someone coming from the corner. I feel happier than I was a few minutes ago. Don't let anything get in the way of it. Don't let anything get in the way of it. I was silently chanting that to myself when I bumped into someone.

I fell and hit my head on the ground.** (Like the way Jack did in Slip Down Memory Lane or whatever that episode was called, but in a school, and with a person. Bad example I know. –NG)** I basically screamed before hitting my head. For a second everything was white. When everything was clear, I saw 5 people around me.

"Kim are you okay!?" Said someone with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Yeah I think so." I looked around "But one question-" Everyone nodded "Who are you guys?"

Everyone gasps. "Oh no..." Everyone murmured. I started to get up and back away. "Okayy than. See you people..." I said before I ran away.

**Gang's POV (Eddie, Jack, Lindsay, Milton, Jerry)**  
Eddie- Guys this is bad.

Jack- Oh, YA THINK!

Lindsay- Guys this is worse than bad. This is TERRIBLE!

Milton- Very! Listen if we can get th-

Jerry- Okkay Milton! We don't need science talk.

Everyone paces in their own little circle. Because** everyone** knew this is not going to be good.


	6. Replaced

**3 days after Kim lost her memory, Jack's POV**

Even though it's been 3 days, Kim says her memory is coming back! That's great and bad... Great because she's getter her memory back, that is amazing. And bad because her old memory of me, let's just say; not amazing. She thinks I'm very caring. Yeah, wait until she gets her memory back. That's going to be disaster for me, BIG TIME. Anyways back to reality, Kim and I were walking into the dojo, she remembers how to do karate, thank God! After we change into our gi's, Kim starts beating a punching dummy senseless. She's so cute when she's beating stuff up... Wow I have spent too much time with Jerry. Ugh, anyways Kim walks up to me and asks if we could talk. PRIVATELY. By the way she says it I don't think this is going to be good. After we are in the corner, Kim asks me something I never thought she would ask, like, EVER.

"Jack, before I lost my memory, did you love me?"

My eyes widen as she said 'love', of course I did. But with the guys standing there, I just said what my brain told me to.

"Whhaaatttttt? Psshh Of course not Kim! We were just friends!"My voice went high. I suck at lying. Her face expressions change, from confused, to shocked, to sad. She then dragged me outside, so the boys wouldn't hear us.

"Really? Because from what I remember I think I loved you." My eyes grow huge! My crush likes me?! I was about to say something when she just did it.

"Well so di- MMPPHH!" I said. She cut me off of what I was saying by kissing me. It was amazing. It lasted for like 10 seconds, until she pulled back. She looked surprised.

"Kim is something wrong?" I ask her. Oh no. I hope this isn't what I think it is.

"Uh... Jack I remember everything now, a- an- and..." She was stammering. "I don't know, I gotta go..."

She ran away. I called for her but she just kept on running. I am dead! I have to go to Vancouver in a week so, I might as well not bother. I have officially given up on my love for Kim. I think.

** Kim's POV**

Ohmigosh! I JUST KISSED JACK FREAKING BREWER!** (Yes I know the word Freaking is very good for anyone under 10.)** I don't know if I'm happy or freakin' mad. He kissed Donna. HE kissed DONNA! UGH! He's leaving in a week anyway, I should just give up on him! While I was getting the 'kiss' through my head, I heard a knock on the door. I told my mom to get it, and if it was Jack, I told her to shut the door in his face.

"That's not nice Kim." But she opened the door anyway. I heard a voice. Not Jack's or anybody from the dojo. It was a girl voice.

"Hello Ms. Crawford. Is Kim here?" LINDSAY! I said happily. Well in my head anyway.

"LINDSAY!" I said **–haha-** before hugging her. We go into my room and talk. I hope not about the INCIDENT.

"So, Kim. I heard you and Jack...!" She said well making her hands into puppets kissing.

"Uh... How'd you know?" I said, obviously defeated.

"The whole town knows! Someone took a picture of it and posted it on your FaceBook!" She whisper-yelled.

"WHAT!?" I run over to my laptop, open it and see a picture of me and Jack kissing.

"Well my life is over." I said slumping in my chair.

"No it's not Kim! Jack is leaving in a week, but the least you can do is forgive him for being an ***."** (Okay I should change this to a different rating. Wait... I can, can I? ANSWER IN REVIEWS FOR A SHOUTOUT!)**

"Lindsay. WORDS." I say throwing my hands up. She knows I hate bad words.

"Fine, forgive him for being such a donkey. There happy!" Lindsay said.

"No, that picture is on my FACEBOOK Lindsay! Jack and the dojo probably already saw it!" I said.

"Okay than, let's check!" She looked back to the laptop and clicked the liked button. It said 'You, Jack Brewer, Milton Krumpnik, and 10 others like this.' HE LIKED IT?! JACK BLEEPING BREWER LIKED THAT PICTURE! I breath in and out.

"I have to forgive him. But I have to tell him to dislike that. And now I need to dislike that!" I press the dislike button. 'You and Donna Tobin dislike this.' Well at least someone disliked it! Even though I hate this 'someone'

"I will forgive him the next time I see him." I say. Bad idea, because I see Jack in the tree outside my window.

"WHAT THE PINEAPPLE JACK! How long have you been here?!" I say, wait no, YELL.

"About long enough to hear that you are going to forgive me. Look Kim, I am so sorry about how I've been an obnoxious-" He realized he was in the presence of me, so he made up a word. "donkey to my fans lately. I let the fame get over me."

I stared at him as it he was lying. "Okay fine, all those incidents were accidents." I give up. "Okay fine. Your forgiven."

"YES!" He says throwing his hands up while, how do I put this politely... Falling out of the tree like a dizzy monkey! Me and Lindsay had a laughing fit. "NOT FUNNY!" We hear him yell from below. We laugh even harder. I have forgiven Jackson Michael Brewer. I hope this wasn't a mistake.

** 3 YEARS LATER JACKS POV**

Okay I have finished my 3 tours. Now I get some rest! Going back to Seaford to see Kim is gonna be amazing. Same with the other guys too of course, but mostly Kim. She forgave me before I left. I hope things haven't changed. I walk into the Bobby Wasabi dojo and see Kim, with her hair long and curly. She was beautiful. I was admiring her, until I saw what she was doing. She was having a full on make-out session with... BRODY! And to make it worse, he was wearing a gi and a black belt! "See I haven't been replaced." I say. Everyone turns their heads. Even Kim and Brody.


	7. Our Lies

**Recap**

** "I see I haven't been replaced." Everyone turned their head, even Kim and Brody.**

** End of Recap, Still Jack's POV**

"Uh, h-he-h-hey Jack..." Everyone mumbled. "Forget it!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Jack wait!" Kim chases me outside. When I turn around I see she's confused. "Go away Kim. You replaced me with BRODY! And you two look very happy together anyways."

I mumble 'way happier than how you look with me' quietly enough so she doesn't hear me. "Jack why do you care about me and Brody? You have a girlfriend. Merissa."

She said her name as if she were the devil. And by 'as if' I mean she is the devil. She bosses me around like I'm a useless cat.

"I broke up with her a year ago!" I'm not lying. "Oh yeah? Then why does it say, 'Merissa Sanchez is currently in a relationship with JACK BREWER?'" I stare at her phone. That total _ **(Yup I'm changing the ratings._)_**!

"KIM I BROKE UP WITH HER A MONTH AGO! SHE LIES!" I yell directly at her face. Her eyes widen and she backs up.

"You know what... Just stay away from us. STAY AWAY FROM THE DOJO!" She yells as she runs inside the dojo crying.

_ You tried to tell the truth Jack._ Pftt. Blonds._ Jack all your girlfriends were blonds and got straight A's. While you got straight... Hmm lemme see, D's!_ Fine- Wait who are you?_ Your conscience stupid._ OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME STUPID!_ Jack you are yelling at yourself right now._ No I'm not. I'M GONNA NAME YOU BOB SO YOU AREN'T ME SO HA!_ That still doesn't really change anything._ Ugh, why does my conscience always seem to win? _Cause' I'm the smart part of your brain._ UGH!

This total situation is TERRIBLE!

** Kim's POV**

I run into the dojo crying and everyone surrounds me. "Kim what happened?!" Eddie asks. "Yeah mamacita, what happened?!" Jerry, what a falafel ball.

"Ja-Jack is being a total je-jerk... He was lying to my face!" I sit down in the corner. What if he wasn't lying? I might have just made the mistake of my life.

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!**  
**Chapter 8 will be 2000 or more words long to make up for this one!**  
**But I need at least 5 more reviews until I can do the next one.**

**REVIEW WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT**

**SHOUTOUT'S NEXT WEEK**


	8. Love and War

**SHOUTOUTS! YAY! (Only 2 or 3 more new people, oh well take what you can get!) So perky Haha!**

**UnbreakableWarrior/ Commented once, thanks a lot! (Not sarcasm.)**

**KarateGirl77/ Commented once also, but I'm fine with that!**

**Readernotawriter01/ He/She commented THREE TIMES, thanks!**

**Kickshipperyoliih/Commented once, but thanks!**

**TheUnderDog2/Commented once, thanks!**

**1Dxlove9/Commented twice, thank you!**

**Guest/ Commented Once, Thanks A BUNCH! (NOT SARCASM.)**

**Alleykat12**

**KarynitaAusslyAndKick**

**KrisKat**

**Recap**

What if he wasn't lying? I might have just made the biggest mistake in my life.

** End Of Recap Jack's POV **

She told me to stay away from her, and the dojo. What am I going to do?! The love of my life never wants to see me again, and the gang probably doesn't wanna see me either. **–Sigh-** Might as well give up right? No one wants to see me. Maybe I'll quit my big Karate King deal. Yeah! Kim might forgive me too... TOMORROW NO MORE KARATE KING!

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe it. I may or may not have just made the biggest mistake in my life... What if he wasn't lying? I should say sorry... I'll do it tomorrow at school! I hope he forgives me... Hey, I just notice this is kind of the situation Jack was in, with me, 3 years ago. Good memories... I hope this will be another one._ Kim, you know you like him._ Whaaatttt? Psshhh I don't like him. Wait whose him?_ You know who I'm talking about Kim._ No, no I don't._ Are you really this clueless?_ Ye-Heeeyyyy!_ What? It's true._ Fine. I'm Clueless! Just tell me who 'him' is? _IT'S JACK KIM!_ Okay! Okay! Chill... Besides me and Jack are just friends._ Close friends. OR maybe closer!_ Oh shut up conscience. _You know I'm right._ FINE! I want to be his girlfriend. But he doesn't love me back. Before he became 'Karate King' he used to say we were just friends ALL the time!_ He could be lying._ We kept on arguing for 10 minutes until someone knocked on my door. THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE! _Hey I'm right here Kim..._ Yeah but you would be happy if you were me._ I am you._ Oh...

"KIM DINNERS READY!" Oliva yelled from downstairs. "COMING!" I yell back.

I sighed, I just had a huge argument with... Myself. Great. I walk downstairs when I smell cologne. That's weird. Mom, Olivia and I don't wear cologne... I walk downstairs when I see a man at our door. He looked familiar. I look closer. GASP!

"DAD!" I yell jumping at him for a hug. "Hey Kim! You've grown so much since I've seen you!" I smile.

"And you stink way more than you did 5 years ago!" We all laugh. "Daddy are you staying this time?" Olivia asks.

We all look at him hopefully. "Sorry kids..." Oh no. "BUT I'M STAYING!" I screamed, "AHHHHHH! DAD'S STAYING!"

I say jumping up and down, Olivia does the same. I was so excited I didn't notice the brunette behind my dad. I motion my dad to go inside so I can go outside. "Hey Kim." He says. "Are you okay Jack?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No. And aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I stare at him searching his face for any expression. Sadness. "Do you want me to?"I smirk.

"Is that a trick question?" He smirks back. "Nope." I pop the 'P'.

"So are we okay?" "More than okay." I smile.

"Jack?" I ask him. "Yes?"

"Why did you get mad when you saw me and "Brody kissing?" **(I feel weird typing about this cause' my neighbours name is Brody. But Brody Carlson, the guy I'm typing about. (not my neighbour.) Is cute :3)**_"_Well- I- Uh- You- um- I... Okay I give up. I was jealous." He said.

I tried not to laugh, but I bursted out with laughter. "You jealous of me? Since when?" I look at him for an answer. He turns red. Haha, he's blushing! "Since you replaced me with him.."

"Jack we didn't replace you, me and the guys didn't like the idea, but we had to have another black belt otherwise Bobby Wasabi would've been taken down. Rudy told me to act like I like-like him. I was only kissing him as an act..." I see he is totally jealous.

"but half of the kiss was real. Did you know Brody's a good kisser?" I smirk at this.

I see him gawking at me as if I just kissed Brody again. "I'm kidding Jack! I hate that pig..." I say with disgust.

"Anyways, I have to eat, wanna stay for dinner?" I wait for answer, "Yeah sure." We walk inside.

** Jack's POV**

I never knew what Kim's house looked like on the inside. I've never been inside her house before. On the outside it looks like a normal house on any street, on the inside, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S A FREAKING MANSION! It was so fancy/expensive looking. Classy house for a classy lady... I'm talking about Kim not her mother or sister.

"Hey Jack, long time no see!" I nod, "Nice seeing you again Mr. Crawford." I turn to Mrs. Crawford.

"Mrs. Crawford, I'm Jack." Her mother has never met me before. "Well, well, well." I look at Kim and she shrugs. I turn back to Mrs. Crawford.

"So you're the Jack I've heard so many good and BAD things about." She emphasises the word 'bad'. I turn to Kim, she mouths 'Sorry, I was mad at you for leaving for 3 years.' Well that explains it.

"Mom that was when Jack left for 3 years to go on his other tours." Mrs. Crawford glares at me.

"You do anything to hurt Kim again and you will** SUFFER!**" She smiles. "Enjoy dinner."

That is one freaky lady. I sit next to Kim and Olivia. "Jack, do you like my sister? Like, like-like?" Olivia asks me in her 10 year old voice. Oh God.

"Uh..." Kim puts her arm in front of me, gently pushing me back into my chair, "No Olivia. We've been friends the whole time we knew each other.. Well almost the whole time."

"what was the other time? Bf/Gf?" I turn to face Kim.

"No, hatred. Remember?"

"OH. Well I still think you two should go out."

"OLIVIA!" Mrs. Crawford yells. "Don't interfere with their love life, no matter how true it is."

"MOTHER!" I see Kim yell. She rolls her eyes and drags me out of the room to her bedroom. **(Don't get any thoughts. Jack is not going to bed Kim in her own house.)**

** Kim's POV **

I just figured something out... I, Kimberly Anne Crawford am in love with Jackson Anderson Brewer. I know he doesn't feel the same though.

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2, COMING OUT IN AN HOUR OR SO!**

**REVIEW AND LIKE, Newly named, KimAndJackForever**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

** I need some ideas for this, so until I get more reviews with some ideas, I will be making another fanfic! Thanks for your support!**

**KimAndJackForever**


End file.
